Don't You Forget Me
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: This is the third story in the 'Till Death' series   when Reba losses her memory due to a terrible accident she is faced with a choice - get her old memory back, or stay in the life she has come to love.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1  
It had been a week since Brock and Reba were released from the hospital, at first it was going smoothly Brock moved back in with BJ and Reba went about her daily chores and jobs. One night while Reba was relaxing and watching a movie, Brock came in through the front door.  
"Reba we have to talk." he said walking over and sitting down on the couch next to her. Reba just nodded her head and reached for the remote to turn off the television.  
"About what?" she asked as she turned the volume down deciding she would like the distraction of the actors moving about the screen.  
"You know what, the dream things you had one too didn't you?" he asked. Reba sighed not wanting to talk about it at all.  
"Yes I did but when I woke up... it's not the same." she said looking to her hands that were folded in her lap.  
"But you must have meant it or He would not have let us up." he said. Reba looked to him and he was shocked to see tears pooling in her eyes. "What's wrong Reba?" he asked moving closer and pulling her into his arms. She fought the tears as hard as she could only for the battle to be lost. She fisted her hand in his shirt as her tears soaked his chest.  
"I meant it I swear I meant it! But I can't love you when you still love her! You never even spoke more than two words to me since we got up!" she cried.  
"I'm sorry, I have a lot to work out, I woke up and was married to the woman who left me two years in the future! I have been talking to her about her job offer in Little Rock, it's just like before she wants to leave. And I'm not sure if I should stay and divorce her, or go with her and try to fix things." he said. Reba pulled out of his arms looking to him through tear filled eyes.  
"What..." she asked her voice cracking. Then she pulled back completely, she quickly wiped the tears from her checks and Brock knew she was hurt and confused, and angry but she was going to bottle it up and put up her forces again.  
"no Reba it's not like tha.."  
"No you should just go, move to Little Rock make it work with your _wife_!" she cried then before he could do anything else she ran upstairs, and the last thing Brock heard before leaving the house was Reba's bedroom door closing and locking behind her. He sighed then left the house making sure it was locked before walking dejectedly back to his house.

After Reba escaped to her room she collapsed onto her bed, crying her eyes out. "why?" she cried into her pillow. "Why would you give me a chance if it's just gonna be ripped away from me?" she cried. She was so lost in her sorrow she didn't notice the door to her bedroom open, or even the man walk in.  
The dark figure walked over to the bed where the woman lay sobbing into her pillow. He sat down on the bed next to her and still she did not realize he was there. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Reba jumped up and screamed and he had to hold her arms down as he narrowly avoided her fist flying towards his nose.

Who came into the room! DUN Dun dun…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
"Mrs. H calm down!" she heard the man say as she pulled and whimpered trying to get him to let her go. Reba was shocked and confused out of her mind. Tears fell from her eyes as she finally gave up and stopped struggling. "There now calm down." she heard the man say softly as he let go of her wrists. "Now why don't you look at me, and tell me what's going on." she slowly opened her eyes to see Van sitting on the bed next to her. She stayed lying down; turning her face into the pillow she mumbled something about hell and second chances.  
"Mrs. H I can't hear you." he said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Reba sat up and buried her face in his chest as he pulled her into his arms.  
She proceeded to tell Van everything. Van just held her and took in the story all the while thinking Brock was a idiot.  
"So now he's gonna leave again! He never really loved me." she sobbed, when she was finished telling him the story.  
"Why don't you go tell him how you feel? At least say goodbye to him." Van said still holding her.  
"You know what I will. I'll go tell him good luck and goodbye." she said standing. Van smiled and stood also. He hugged her one last time wishing her luck then he went back to bed, as Reba got dressed in day cloths and left to talk to Brock.  
Meanwhile, Brock had also been telling the story to someone. Barbra Jean sat on the couch next to Brock in complete shock as he told her about what happened while they were in the comas.  
"...so now I'm trying to figure out what to do." Brock finished.  
"Well, it's so clear, Brock! You still love her!" BJ shouted. She stood as she slapped Brock's upper arm.  
"Ouch!" Brock said standing also. "so what do you want me to do?" he shouts at her.  
"Sign the papers." Barbra Jean's voice sounds small as she looked from the floor to Brock then back to the floor. Brock was shocked that she would be the one to say that.  
"What?" he asked a lot quieter now.  
"Sign the papers, I'm moving to Little Rock, with out you or Henry." she said, then she ran up the steps and started to pack her bags.  
Brock was so confused he should be torn to pieces that he was once again going to get a divorce, but he wasn't all he could think about was Reba.  
Brock decided that he had to get away from Huston. He loaded up his truck and started to drive.

sorry bout the shortness but it'll get better i hope

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
Brock had just started driving as Reba was walking to his house. He was so lost in thought that he never noticed her.  
Reba was crossing the street when a truck came speeding down the street. She looked up shocked as the head lights got closer. She froze in fear trying to get her mind to work.  
Brock looked up from the radio to see Reba frozen in shock in the middle of the road. He had no time to react, he managed to turn the truck so it didn't run over Reba but she was still thrown across the street and into her years at the force of the impact. Brock ended up flipping his truck as he did what he could to not hit Reba.  
The next thing Brock knew he was holding a bleeding Reba on the side of the road, as he himself bleed from a hit to the side of his head, and cuts and bruises all over him and the limp woman he was holding in his arms. He got out his cell phone and called 911.  
"Reba! Reba!... Wake up!" he called. She moaned and moved just the slightest. "Reba" Brock's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry please, please stay with me!" he cried. Tears falling down his face and landing on Reba's face and the cold street.  
"Brock." Reba moaned. "I don't want you to go to Little Rock." she whispered as if not knowing how much danger she herself was in.  
"I won't I promise just don't leave me!" he cried.  
"I love you, Brock please, please don't go..." she whispered as if she didn't hear him. Brock shock her gently and her eyes finally focused on him.  
"I love you Reba just hold on!" he cried. Then Brock leaded down and kissed her gently. As he did so he knew that he belonged with her. And that he should have never left her in the first place. Then his heart broke as she went limp and cold in his arms. "God please! Please don't take her from me! I still need her here PLEASE PLEASE! DONT TAKE HER!" he cries as his family and neighbors start to gather around. Kyra took Jake, Elizabeth, and Henry back into Reba's house as Van, Cheyenne, Barbra Jean, and some of the neighbors, were standing looking in shock at the scene in front of them. Some called the police and a few minutes after they called the ambulance pulled up.  
They loaded Reba and Brock into the ambulance and drove them to the hospital as quickly as possible. Brock kept talking to Reba making sure to stay out of the paramedics way. As they did what they could to keep her from death. And one bandaged Brock's head and cuts. By the time they were at the hospital Reba had slipped into a coma.  
Brock was left in the waiting room, as the nurses and doctors wheeled the still form of the red head further into the bowls of the hospital. When the doors closed and the shaken blond, could no longer see Reba he slumped into a chair and cried at the thought of he just killed the love of his life. Then a doctor lead him to a room so he could get cleaned and stitched up. 

Sorry bout the post timing but I've been swamped.

So I might go a while with out a post but I'm still working on it


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Early in the morning, Brock and the family with the exception of Barbra Jean, where seated in the waiting room waiting for when they could they could go see Reba. Cheyenne was holding a sleeping Elizabeth in her arms as Van sat next to her with one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Kyra, Jake, and Henry sat together Kyra in the middle with her arms wrapped around her sleeping brothers.  
Brock sat closest to the door with his head in hands, all could not believe what had happened the night before.  
Van yawned and decided it was time for the children to head home. He gathered the family with the exceptions of Brock and Kyra, and headed home.

Twenty minutes later found Kyra sitting next to her father who hadn't moved an inch since he sat down after explaining what happened.  
"Hart." a man called from the door. As he looked to the clip board in his hand, then to the families in the waiting room. Brock's head snapped up from his hands as a doctor with salt and pepper hair and kind yet sad brown eyes walked through the double doors, dressed in his doctors scrubs and white coat. Kyra stood and walked over to the doctor. A minute later she walked back to Brock with tears shinning in her eyes. Brock stood and held his daughter as she let the tears go and walked into his arms. He had one hand firmly on her upper back and the other held to her head as she cried into his chest.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Brock asked. Knowing it was bad news. He prayed with all his heart that Reba was still alive.  
"They said that she had a few cracked ribs and a broken arm, but she hit her head really hard and is in a coma. They... They'll give her a few weeks but they aren't expecting her to wake up..." the younger red head cried into her fathers chest. Tears sprang to Brock's eyes and he prayed harder than ever that Reba would be ok, as he buried his face in his child's hair.  
"I'm so sorry." he managed to whisper past the lump in his throat. His children could lose their mother and he, the love of his life and it was totally and completely his fault. 

Again sorry bout the shortness but I hope they'll get longer in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5  
After a while Kyra went home to tell the family and Brock went to see Reba.  
As he walked into the room he saw that it was a shared room and an elderly man was lying on the bed an oxygen tube running under his nose, Brock looked to him for a moment, he seemed so familiar. His white hair slowly fading away to a bald scalp. He coughed in his sleep and Brock wondered why he was in here. Brock shook off his wonderings about the elderly man, and turned his focus to the red head woman lying on the bed. He walked slowly up to her bedside and sat in a chair next to her.  
"oh Reba, I've so stupid. I am such an idiot, but you always knew that, huh." he said as he took her hand in his. He sat in silence for a second. Just looking her over. She had a cast over her lower left arm, bandages and stitches on her arms and on a cut that traveled from her hair line on her forehead down, thank fully missing her eye, to her lower lip.  
He held her right hand in his and tears starts to fall from his eyes to the sheet on the hospital bed. "I've been an idiot haven't I? The first thing I said to you was some stupid line about country hicks. But you choose to love me anyway, then I went and threw it away. Twice! Why do you still love me Reba. You could have someone much, much better than me..." he cried carful not to wake the older man in the next bed.  
"yup, woman do the strangest things." Brock heard the elder man say. Brock could hear the age in his voice, along with the wisdom of all his years. "You could do everything you could think of to hurt em but if they have truly chosen to love you, they'll take all they handle and just love you back when it's over." Brock turned to face the old man as he spoke.  
"It's sound as if you're speaking from experience." Brock said.  
"Oh I am young man." the elder man said as he opened his eyes, they were a stunning blue color that Brock could have sworn were his fathers. "you have cheated on her, and told her you loved her then took back, heck you've even moved away and died on her and she still loves you." Brock looked to the man shocked that he knew spot on what had happened. "now you hit her with your truck, but she dosent blame you. In fact she's fighting to wake up right now. But He has a plan and if you'll just get your fake tanned head out of your butt you might be able to see it." the older man continued.  
"How do you know all this?" Brock asked him.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? Well I was kinda slow when I was younger weren't we?" the elder man said. Brocks gapped at him now it all made sense. The familiar face, his father's eyes. It was him!  
"So...you...me...we...what?" Brock stammered.  
"Yea I remember this." the older Brock laughed. "just make sure she'll be okay. Oh, and watch out for some jerk named, um, Jack."  
"Jack?" young Brock asked.  
"Ya some jerk she meets, just don't be mean to him and be carful." older Brock said then coughed.  
"alright, so make her feel safe and comfortable, and watch out for Jack" Brock repeated back to the older him.  
"yea oh and son, don't let her go so easily if it weren't for her we would have nothing to live for." the older man said before closing his eyes again. Brock looked from him to Reba and decided that no matter what happened he would not rest until Reba knew and had no doubt that he loved her, and would never leave her again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Reba slowly opened her eyes to find herself sitting in a white room. She looked around confused. The last thing Reba remembered were headlights coming towards her, then lying in Brock's arms then it all went black. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her, she looked to him in shock of his sudden appearance, but then noticed that it was Him.  
"Hello, Reba." He said sitting down next to her "how've you been?"  
She sighed and leaned against the wall behind them.  
"Why would You give me a chance if he was just gonna throw it away?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.  
"I know is hard but I have an offer for you." He said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Reba calmed down and she remembered when she was in her destroyed room in her first coma.  
"Now you can take it if you want. The offer is I take your memory and let you wake up, and then when the time comes I'll offer you your memory back. Or I could take you home now, and you can leave this world behind." Reba looked to Him shocked.  
"What? So lose my memory or die!" she cried.  
"I know but it's My offer, take it or leave it Reba." He said.  
"I'll rather lose my memory; I don't think I'll be able to live anywhere with out Brock. Please let me wake up I wanna go back to my family." Reba begged. "Please let me wake up!"  
"Alright" He said standing and holding his hand out to help her up. She took it and stood. He pulled her into his arms and she could never remember feeling so safe in her life. "Be careful" He whispered. Then it all went black, Reba knew she was in for the adventure of a life time. But she didn't care as long as Brock was there to help keep her safe she knew she'd be fine.

Reba slowly opened her eyes to find yet another blinding light. She moaned and tried to remember what had happened, nothing. Suddenly she heard people and a hand grabbed her right hand. She opened her eyes to see a handsome blond man with deep blue eyes sitting next to her holding her hand in his.  
"Hey Reba we were so worried about you." the man said. She liked to him confused then more people stepped up, a blond haired little girl jumped up onto the bed next to Reba.  
"Hi Grammy it's good to see you awake." the little girl said in a happy voice.  
"Wha..." Reba asked. 'Reba Grammy?' he thought to herself. Brock noticed her confusion.  
"Reba? Do you know who we are?" Brock asked terrified of the answer.  
"No... Um what have been calling me 'Reba'?" she asked.  
"Call the doctor in!" Brock ordered Van and his son-in-law immediately ran out of the room.  
"Mom?" Kyra asked "ok you can stop it now I know your just messin' with us." she tried, but she didn't believe herself even as she said it.  
"I'm not messing with you, I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are." Reba said truly sorry.  
Then the doctor came in. After a minute of asking questions they found that she had severe amnesia and didn't remember anything about her life, not even her own name.  
A few minutes later the doctor was talking to Brock out side of the hospital room.  
"...she could get it back in a few days or she could never remember" the doctor explained.  
"Ok. So when can she come home?" Brock asked.  
"Tomorrow night if all goes well. But I want you to call me if anything happens."  
"alright thank you doctor." Brock said, he was about to head back into the room when the doctor grabbed his arm.  
"There is one more thing you need to know," he said and Brock turned to face him. "You need to be prepared for the possibility that she might want to move away, and start over." Brock nodded his head in understanding, and then left the doctor standing in the halls as he went in to see Reba.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7  
Reba had been home for almost a week and everything had not gone smoothly. She truly didn't remember a thing. Sure she remembered the basics like how to talk, walk, bathe, chores, ect. But everything that made her Reba was gone. She had to relearn everyone's names and still had to ask sometimes. It took her a while to respond when they called her 'mom' 'Reba' or 'Mrs.H'. But now as it neared the seventh day of her being home she was finally catching on.  
"Hey Jake." Reba said happily as a brown haired boy walked in through the back door. She was seated at the table eating a ham and cheese sandwich, with a glass of grape juice as she read a book Brock had claimed was one of her favorites. Hoping to regain some memory she agreed to read it. The boy smiled as he walked to the 'fridge to fetch a can of Pepsi.  
"Hey you remembered me this time." Jake said as he happily opened the can and took a big sip. The red head at the table looked up and smiled proud of herself for remembering and not calling him Van or Henry.  
"Yup, I guess I'm getting better... Um you know at y'alls names and stuff." she said. Then a blond woman came through the door followed by Brock.  
"Now she doesn't remember a thing, Lori Ann." he finished as they came into the kitchen.  
"I know I know you told me the whole story on how this happened all the way from the airport." she said in her thick drawl. Reba looked to her confused for a second. "Hey their Reba." the blond said sitting across from her at the table. "So how you been. I'm sorry that I had to leave a few days before this all happened but why don't you fill me in on what's been goin' on 'round here lately." Lori Ann said. Reba put the book down making sure to out the book mark in to save her place.  
"I'm sorry but how do I know you, sister or cousin?" she asked. Lori Ann laughed.  
"No, no nothin' like that I've been you best friend since preschool, Reba, but that's alright Brock told me how much you didn't remember." she said. Brock walked over and sat down at the table with them as they talked. It seemed as if the clicked right away. Brock smiled as Lori Ann told her of all the crazy things they have done.

Another week passed and as they went on life with a memory less Reba got better and better. She now knew everyone's names and has come to terms with her name being 'Reba' with what ever the different relatives call her or put before or after it. She had fallen in love with being 'Mom' and 'Grammy' to the kids and she and Lori Ann were best of friends. But then there was Brock, she had been having strange dreams where she was a prisoner in some strange place, then there was one she prayed would never happen, he died of cancer. But in reality he was so sweet. He would help with the chores along with the kids and he would help push her in the right direction, telling her what she use to like and what might help bring back the memories. He would watch the movies with her and he felt herself falling in love with him.

One day she and Brock were at the local Wal*Mart, Brock had to run off down a different isle for something he had forgotten to put on the list and just remembered he needed. Reba stood there with the cart looking at canned fruit when a male voice she didn't recognize came out of nowhere. She spun around facing the man as she held the can she had been looking at tighter, she eyed him wearily trying to decide to throw the can, run, or see what the man wants. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Reba." the man said, holding up his hands close to his head to show he meant no harm. She kept the firm grip on the can as it looked to be the only weapon in hand if she needed to use one.  
"I heard what happened to you, Reverend Parks told me you had lost your memory, so I know you don't remember anything but I'm so glad I found you I'm Jack by the way." he said then he got a serious expression. "I need you to listen to me carefully" he whispered, Reba looked to him confused. "you see they're lying to you, you never knew them, you have been married to me for five years, but Brock wanted you bad, and now he has somehow managed to erase your memory of your real life, with me, so he could get you." he looked around and Reba looked to him shocked, Brock had warned her that people who found out about her 'condition' would try to do this, so she refused to believe this Jack character.  
"Really?" she asked faking interest. "And maybe they're gonna steal a rocket and force me to be queen of Pluto, oh no, I think that Saturn would be more their speed." she said sarcastically. His face fell and she could tell he was mad at her comment.  
"I'm trying to save you here!" he said at a normal level but Reba could tell he was ticked. "Come on I gotta get you outa here." he said grabbing her arm.  
"No! Let me go!" Reba cried as he started to drag her away from the cart, she tried to hit him with the can but he had the arm she holding the can with in his grip and easily grabbed her only weapon and then threw can behind him. She whimpered in pain and fear and once again tried to free herself.  
"Shut up and come on." he said holding her upper arm tighter and dragging her out of the isle.  
"No! Let me Go!" she cried as she pulled against his grip but he was too strong, tears started to fall from her eyes at the thought that this man was going to get away with her.  
"LET ME GO! BROCK..." her scream for help was cut short by the man's hand coming out of no where and slapping her face hard. Her head snapped to the side and she knew if he had not been holding her arm she would have fallen to the floor. Now people were gathering at the end of the secluded isle and whispering amongst themselves instead of helping her. She got her footing again and kept fighting the man but he easily stopped her attacks and managed to grab a fist full of her hair. He pulled her face to his and forced a kiss on her lips. She hit him trying to escape as the crowd gasped and murmured more whispers. He once again slapped her face and her tears fell to the floor as yet again no one dared to move to save her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8  
Brock had went back to the cart and looked around for Reba when he heard her scream from the next isle, he dropped the container he was holding and started to run in the direction of the commotion, his chocolate double stuffed Oreos, forgotten.

Through her tears Reba was just able to see the familiar form of Brock running towards her as Jack pulled her up for another kiss.  
"LET HER GO!" Brock bellowed at the dark haired man, bruising her arm with his painful grip.  
"NO SHE'S MY WIFE!" Jack shouts back. Now the bystanders were confused and taking sides. Reba turned and fought against him again.  
"I'm not your wife... Please let me go!" she cried, he just held her tighter and pulled her closer to him.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted again as she fought harder. Her cheek stung from when he hit her and her arm hurt due to his rough grip. Brock stalked up while growling for the man to let Reba go, and punched the man square in the jaw. He released his hold on her and she reached for Brock as she felt herself about to fallow Jack to the floor. Brock caught her in his arms and held her to his chest as she cried onto him, thanking him and begging he never leave her again. He wrapped one arm about her waist holding her up while the other flew to cup her face and he gently wiped away some of her tears, before he buried his hand in her hair holding her closer as he laid his head on the top of hers. He closed his eyes in relief. The crowd cheered and police officers came up after questioning the crowd and Reba, they took Jack away. Brock immediately drove home after the paramedics checked up on Reba, she was bruised but she didn't have to go to the hospital. Brock was glad that she was alright and when they got home he was even happier when he saw no one home. He called Cheyenne and asked her to do the shopping for them today and gave her a list of things they needed and then he thanked her and promised to pay for everything. As he called the kids Reba was seated on the couch still shaking a little and trying to figure out what just happened. Then Brock got a call from the police it turned out that the man was Jack Morgan, he had gone insane after he and his wife had gotten a divorce and they had no idea how he got the information about Reba, because the had asked the reverend and he said he hadn't seen him in a year. So now Jack was in a hospital and he was being helped for his mental state.  
After the police hung up Brock hung up his end of the phone and sat down next to Reba. She still had tears rolling down her face and she turned to him and curled up to his chest as he placed a protective arm over her shoulders.  
"Ok so the man was someone you use to date, he had gone crazy and is now in a home." Brock explained, knowing she probably didn't hear him but wanted to explain any way if she didn't hear him fine, practice for when she could listen, and if she did hear him great he won't have to explain later.  
"Thank you Brock, if you hadn't of saved me he would have made off with me." she whispered. He held her tighter and her tears started to slow. Brock held her for hours until the family got back then they explained what had happened. Everyone was shocked but glad that Brock was able to save her. That night Reba didn't want to be left alone so Brock offered to stay in the room until she fell asleep. She got into bed and Brock laid down on top of the covers next to her. She moved as close to him as she could and he wrapped his arms around her. And soon they were sound asleep; she was amazed at how safe she felt in his arms.

Wow there was a lot of changes needed for chap 7 that's the last time I post from my ITouch. Thank you iNxC0NCERTx2010 for the idea of the cookies! Great touch! If you have any suggestions like a scene you'd like to see or something I'll do my best to see if I can put it in. We're almost done maybe three or four chapters left.  
Thank you for all your reviews so far! also i have a poll up on my profile to see what you guys think i write.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9  
Reba awoke the next morning still wrapped up in Brock's arms. She sighed and moved ever so slightly closer to the warmth of the man behind her. She wondered again what her life was like, she wished she could remember but at the same time she was worried something terrible had happened in the life she doesn't remember, something that wound ruin everything she had now. Brock woke a few minutes before her and just sat there taking in and memorizing the feel of holding her again. He knew it would all change when she got her memory back. When he felt her move closer to him and heard a soft content sigh, he held her tighter for a second then moved to get up.  
"Good morning" her soft still half asleep filled voice floated to his ears. He leaned up into his elbow and she rolled onto her back, causing him to tower over her, one of her hands were up next to head and the other was down by her side. She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled as she saw his bright smile shining down on her.  
"So is what it was like before I lost my memory?" she decided to take the chance and ask. Brock's smile fell. She looked to him worried that her suspicions were correct.  
"Not exactly" he said before moving and sitting on the side of the bed.  
"What do you mean?" Reba asked sitting up and looking to the back of his head. A cold feeling washed through her and she felt as if she was about to puke. He just shook his head and stood from the bed. Something terrible must have happened. "Was it my fault?" her small voice stopped Brock in his tracks his hand froze as he turned the door knob. He turned to see tears forming in her eyes. He looked to the floor, he could not do this right now, she couldn't know. He could not lose her again!  
"No." he said flatly not turning to her. "It was me." and with his last word he walked out of her room closing the door behind him. The sound of the latch clicking in place echoed around her room, an empty sound that managed to force the tears to fall from Reba's eyes. She fell backwards back to the bed and curled up on her side clutching the pillow he had used as she sobbed. "What happened?" her cries were muffled by the pillow. "What happened to me in this life I can't remember!" she cried for hours finally letting out all of her frustrations, about being pushed into a life she never knew and trying to regain her memory.

short but i hope good.

is every one happy that i didn't have her kidnapped in the last chapters :) that seemed to be my theme for these stories.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10  
Reba laid in her bed in tears for most of the day. Van and Cheyenne came over around 4:00 to drop off Elizabeth. Reba had said she would watch her as they were at a party. When they entered the house no one was in sight. Not even Brock was around. Van checked upstairs as Cheyenne got Elizabeth settled downstairs. He walked up to Reba's bedroom door and he heard her crying from the other side. He slowly opened the door to find the distressed red head sobbing and crying curses into her pillow.  
"Why did I loose my memory in the first place! ... I should just leave and let them live out their lives in peace..." she sobbed. Van walked up careful not to scare her.  
"Hey Mrs. H, what's wrong." he asked quietly, as he sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up startled for a second, but calmed down when she saw it was Van.  
"What went wrong?" she whispered her throat hurting from crying all day.  
"I don't know, what happened?" Van asked her just as softly.  
"That's just it Van... I don't know." she said tears flowed silently down her face to the soaked pillow under her head. "I don't know anything but I know its bad!" she sobbed clutching the pillow tighter to her chest. "I don't know what to do, Van... in one hand I want to remember I really do but in the other what if my past is something horrible and that's why I forgot in the first place, what if..." she trailed off and Van decided to press.  
"What if what?" he asked. She looked up to him her blue eyes glistening with a fresh wave of tears.  
"What if I don't love him?" she voiced her fears and admitted to herself that she had in fact fallen in love with Brock and what she had now. Van knew who she was talking about, he gently slipped the pillow out of her arms and then proceeded to pull her up and hold her in his arms. She buried her face in his shirt, still batting everything. It was as if she had two very large armies, made up of reasons why remembering and not remembering were both very good choices, charging at her from both sides and she was stuck smack dab in the middle and could not move.  
"I think you should talk to him and get his side of everything, because you may be surprised." Van said. "And when you get your memories back you shouldn't forget everything that happened when you didn't have them, at least I don't think it works that way." Van spoke softly.  
"VAN! MOM!" they heard Cheyenne's call, "Every thing ok up there?"  
"We're fine just give us a minute." Van called back.  
"Alright but we gotta leave in the next three minutes if we're gonna be there on time." Cheyenne called once more then went back into the kitchen.  
"Alright I'll talk to him tonight when he gets home, why don't we head down so you won't be late." she said getting up and wiping the tears from her eyes as she went to the closet to change so she wouldn't look like a total mess. "Oh and thank you Van." she said to him before he could close the door to her room, he nodded his head so she knew he heard her. She took a deep breath and went to get changed. Tonight she would talk to Brock about how she felt and hopefully get some info about what happened between them. She just prayed her feelings are not one-sided.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

That night Reba was sitting on the couch as Elizabeth was upstairs sound asleep. The tv was on and some show about people visiting other planets via a stargate, as they called it. Reba didn't watch the scene though she was watching the digital clock on the cable box. Green numbers mockingly telling her that the time was passing minute by agonizingly slow minute. Her mind was wandering and running a million miles an hour, her thoughts ranged from the kids, Brock, to her problem at the moment. What she regains her memory and hates someone she has come to love with out the memory! Tears rolled over her face at the thought of she did something terrible and she didn't even remember what it was let alone be able to make up for it.  
It was around eleven thirty when the door finally opened. It was Brock coming home. She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and reached for the remote.  
"Hey Reba, how've you been?" he asked as he shook off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. Then he kicked off his shoes and moved over to sit down next to her on the couch. He noticed her tears shining in her eyes and the wet spots on her cheeks were she tried to wipe them away. His heart broke knowing that it was fault she was in so much distress. He sighed mad at himself for just leaving. He should start taking the older him's advice.  
"Listen I'm so sorry about this morning..." he stopped as the tears started to roll slowly down her face once again. She was focused on the television for fear of what she would see in his eyes. "hey." he said getting her attention, she looked to him as another tear rolled silently. "Come here?" he requested softly as he held out his arm for her. She accepted and curled up to his side as he put his arm over her shoulders, holding her tightly. The dam holding everything in her broke.  
"I'm so sorry!" she whispered as her tears fell faster. "I'm so sorry I don't remember a thing! But what did I do!" his heart broke even more. He heard her whisper and mumble more words.  
"Reba!" he said maybe a little too loud. She stopped talking and closed her eyes, waiting for his next move. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine; I was a butt, and an idiot. And frankly Reba, I love you. And I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, and I just hope that you can forgive me." he said. She let out the breath she was holding. She sat up and looked him in the eye. Relieved that he loved her too.  
"What do you mean? What happened?" she asked just wanting to know.  
"I can't tell you. If I tell you then... And also the doctor it was best if you regained your memory on your own." he quickly changed the line of his sentience. Reba sighed knowing he wasn't going to tell her.  
"Brock please... I just need to know what happened so I know if I can... let myself..." she trailed off and looked down unable to speak past the growing lump in her throat.  
"Let yourself what?" Brock asked.  
"Fall in love with you." Reba whispered looking up and into his eyes. Brock froze he had not expected that.  
"wha..." he asked not sure if he heard her right.  
"Brock, I love you and I love this family, I love being 'mom' and 'grandma' and I wish I could remember them growing up and my life and parents, I wish I could remember all the stories Lori Ann has told me. But at the same time, I know something big must have happened with us and no one see talks about it. What if I won't love you when I get my memory back?" she said tears rolled slowly down her face as all the conflicting thoughts finally met in the middle and she was forced to fight on one side or the other. Brock gently cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears that managed to fall from her eyes.  
"A wise old man once told me that if a woman has chosen you to love then no matter what you do she will find a way to forgive you. And if you truly love me then no matter what you remember you will find a way to love me again." he said softly.  
"I do love you Brock. But I'm scarred." she whispered.  
"It'll be ok. As long as your here and safe it'll be ok." he said then he pulled into his arms and hugged her tight as the kids came in to pick up Elizabeth.  
That night Brock once again slept onto of the covers in Reba's room. Soon after Reba fell asleep she awoke to a blinding white light. She closed her eyes again and then opened them to find herself in a white room.  
"Great, here again." she said out loud to no one. That's when it hit her; her memories she had them back. Marriage, divorce, the comas, car accident, everything! She stood up and looked around. "Hello?" she called. "I know your here!" suddenly he appeared out of no where. She spun around to face him.  
"So Reba have you come to a dissection?" He asked her.  
"Yes I want my memory back! I know I'll always love him now please let me have my memories back. I want to remember the kids growing up and all the crazy stories Lori Ann has told me, I want to remember Brock who he was and who he is now!" she said tears rolling down her face as she came to terms with everything she just said.  
"Alright, all you have to do now is wake up" He said once again holding out his arms. Reba quickly moved into them giving Him a hug.  
"Thank you." she whispered before she slipped into blackness.

The other day I was able to watch 'The Gambler Returns : Luck of the Draw'. As you can imagine it was so awesome for me to see Brock trying to kill Reba! But that's just me, I also liked to see Lori Ann, in the preacher character she was!  
Man now I got few more fanfic ideas!


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12  
Brock awoke to Reba clutching her head, almost screaming in pain. He quickly sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She curled up onto her side and cried out in pain once again. Tears fell from her eyes and started to soak the pillow beneath her along with the cold sweat that has started to form along her brow. "Reba! What's wrong!" he called, shocked and worried for the red head next to him.  
"My head... oh goodness it hurts." she cried he held her tight as that was the only thing he could think of to do right now. After a minute the pain slowly lessoned. Now Reba curled herself to Brock's chest as he held her. As her cries of pain turned into whimpers and choked sobs. "What just happened?" Brock asked "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I should be fine, it just hurt a lot." she whimpered into his chest. "It was probably because you hit me with your truck!" she said playfully as she looked up into his eyes  
"I so sorry about that Reba... wait how did you... you got your memory back!" he cried pulling back and looking to her eyes. In the moonlight he could see his Reba looking back at him, not the confused woman she and been for the past few months. His heart soared then sank knowing she was probably still mad at him. "So what now?" he asked. Reba smiled and moved closer to him.  
"Now is when you promise to never leave me again, then ride me off into the sunset." she whispered as their lips got closer. Before he knew it Reba was kissing him. He was shocked at first but then he regained his mind and kisses her back. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they broke the kiss.  
"So does this mean you don't hate me?" Brock asked his mind still reeling from her kiss.  
"I could never hate you Brock. I hated that you left me, and that even after our second chance you were gonna leave me. But I'll always love you, nothing will ever change that." she said softly, the moonlight from the window cast his face in darkness as his back was to the only light source. He was silent for a minute trying to form a coherent thought. He knew he had to speak up soon and he saw the moonlight catch a few tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you love me too?" she asked, her voice small and he knew she forced it not to crack. He leaned in and kissed her again but this time not as long.  
"Of course I do, I'm just amazed that you still love me, after all I've done, how can you love me?" he asked.  
"I look into your eyes and see the man I had fallen in love with all those years ago. He may have made some wrong turns and hurt me in the process but I could always see in your eyes that you never meant to hurt me so much. I will always you and as long as I know you love me back I'll always be happy." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again them he whispered 'I'll always love you' and they spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each others arms. And that's were they planed to stay for the rest of their lives.

Well that's the end I hope you liked it. :D


End file.
